


Pokemon Guide: How to Catch Wild Arashimon

by coolohoh



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolohoh/pseuds/coolohoh
Summary: Calling all Pokemon trainers! Learn how to catch your very own Arashimon now!





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Yay! Finally! A ~~fic~~ guide! I've been playing this game called EvoCreo... it's basically a mobile remake of Pokemon. It's made by a Pokemon fan, and they are many similarities and differences to the real thing. Or should I say... similarities and improvements over Pokemon? Either way if you love Pokemon, I highly recommend you to check it out. It's USD 0.99 cents though, but definitely worth the money. There are in game purchases but NOT needed at all. You can get enough of the 'paid' currency for free (finding them in game, pop-ups to like their FB page). Unless say, you want to collect every single avatar or something. The game is available on both iOS and Android, and the save games can be transfer cross-platform via Google Plus. There's a multiplayer aspect too which I've yet to try out. Ok, that was a really long note. Now on to the guide!

Hello fellow pokemon trainers! I’m sure you have heard of it by now… the legendary 5 Arashi pokemon. They have been sighted all over Japan, and news of their powers have taken the world by storm. All the top pokemon trainers have gathered in Japan, but none of them have succeeded thus far.

Here’s a guide on everything we know about the new Arashi pokemon.

**How they came about**  
No one know how the Arashi pokemon came about. Legend has it that the five pokemon were spotted in Shibuya emerging from the skies together during a heavy thunderstorm, hence the nickname ‘Arashi* pokemon’, or Arashimon for short. *Arashi means storm in Japanese.

**Luring**  
Luring Arashi pokemon is, surprisingly, pretty easy. Just set up your best traps and put in the right baits… and you’re good to go. All you need is some patience. Or plenty of patience in some cases. There is no specific spot where you can find the Arashimon. You can lure them as long as you are in Japan, and you have the right baits for the specific Arashimon. So far trainers have not been able to lure the Arashimon outside of Japan.

**Junmon**  
Type: Dark, psychic  
Baited by: Rings and jewelry  
Charming and stunningly handsome, Junmon loves to adorn himself with jewelry. Only the best accessories will be able to lure Junmon out though, so don’t think those $5 imitation rings will lure him out. His charm is coupled with high leadership ability. He is always surrounded by a horde of strong pokemon followers, and it has been reported in the news that a group of pokemon trainers fled from their hiding place after Junmon came visiting their trap with a contingent of over 100 pokemon.

**Ninomon**  
Type: Electric, ground  
Baited by: Money  
So long as you are willing to sacrifice your cold hard cash (sum of at least $50,000 recommended), you’ll be guaranteed a glimpse of Ninomon. Make sure you are ready to confront it though, because the Ninomon has extremely high speed and agility. So far trainers have only reported seeing a fleeting yellow whirl before their hard earned money disappeared. Without so much as a chance to confront the Ninomon. Footage from high speed cameras suggests that Ninomon has a max speed of mach 20.

**Aibamon**  
Type: Grass, fighting  
Baited by: New toys and gadgets by Devon Corporation or Silph Co  
Said to be highly curious and inquisitive in nature, Aibamon is always on the look out for new things to explore and play with. Probably the stupidest of the Arashi pokemon, getting into a battle with Aibamon is extremely easy. However Aibamon is extremely strong, he has even broken out of numerous masterballs (master balls were supposed to have a 100% catch rate!), earning him the nickname of ‘miracle pokemon’. Trainers have speculated the Aibamon gets into fights on purpose for the sake of training himself. If so, then the Aibamon is a whole lot scarier than he seems.

**Shomon**  
Type: Fire  
Baited by: Books and newspapers (newspapers must be current!)  
Said to be the smartest of all the Arashimon, Shomon is always craving for news and knowledge. His incredible IQ means that he always devices the best possible way to outwit and disable the traps while retrieving the baits though, meaning that it’s incredibly hard to even set up a confrontation with Shomon. In the rare cases where trainers fought with Shomon, they reported that he is very smart and always able to successfully flee from the battle scene. He is said to be a peace loving pokemon as he seems to prefer avoiding confrontation altogether.

**Ohnomon**  
Type: Water, psychic  
Baited by: Fish and fishing equipment  
Folks have spotted Ohnomon fishing (yes, with fishing rods and all!) by the beach. Sporting brown skin acquired from suntanning and fishing, Ohnomon is said to be a very lazy pokemon. His laziness makes him hard to lure (Plenty of patience needed!). Do not be fooled by his laziness though, when it comes to the crux, this pokemon's agility will blow your breath away. His moves are so sleek and hypnotising, he leaves trainers in a helpless daze, unable to do anything as he slowly saunters away.

**Catch rate**  
Masterballs have 100% catch rate right? WRONG.  
Many pokemon trainers have saved up, scrimped and saved to buy masterballs from the black market… only to find them shattered to bits by Aibamon, or completely disabled by Shomon. Thus far, no one has been able to try using a masterball on Junmon, Ninomon, and Ohnomon.

**Theories on Catching Arashimon**  
There has been several theories floating around the pokemon trainers world about how the Arashimon can be caught. A popular theory is that a new type of pokeball will appear that is specifically for catching Arashimon. To that end, pokemon scientist all over the world are scrambling to collect data on the Arashimon so as to develop new types of poke balls. Adventurous trainers are venturing to unknown parts of the world to see if they can discover any new clues, while archeologist are looking into ancient ruins and records to see if similar pokemon have existed in times past.

Another popular theory is that new methods of taming pokemon has to be discovered. Some trainers believe that since Arashimon cannot be caught with the masterball, they should try gaining the trust of the Arashimon in other methods. However, considering that no one has managed to interact with the Arashimon for more than three minutes, befriending the Arashimon seems extremely difficult. Some trainers have been making repeated ‘offerings’ in the hopes of convincing the Arashimon of their friendship, but no one seems to have gotten any breakthrough thus far.

Finally, some trainers believe that new and harder to obtain badges are needed before trainers can catch the Arashimon. However this is simply not possible, considering that even the pokemon champions have been unable to catch the Arashimon thus far.

**Conclusion**  
The Arashimon are a group of five ridiculously strong pokemon. They have resisted capture thus far. Who will be the one to catch em all?

That’s all the information we have on the Arashimon so far! All the best trainers!


End file.
